battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire and Ice
Tezzeret Verdile: '''Clover was walking by Tezz and ran her fingers through his hair, “Do you mind company while you meditate?” She added a subtle hint of mockery to the last word. Tezz stuck out his tongue, and spoke without opening his eyes, “Yeah, as long as you don’t laugh at whatever you’re reading. You scared the Hel out of me last night.” She gave a soft laugh as she went to the rocker by the mantle. It wasn’t long until he lost himself in his breathing again, expanding his mind out over his little corner of the woods. Melira was sound asleep in her room, and the regular wildlife around the cottage meandering about their nocturnal habits. Hours passed, the crackle of fire and the sweeping of pages being turned were the only sounds to be heard. Tezz’s eyes snapped open. “Someone’s here Clover, I’m going to go investigate.” Tezz muttered in a low tone as he stood up. “Lock the door behind me, you remember the phrase right?” She nodded in her chair. It was no longer unusual for this to happen. His seclusion only brought about his paranoia, and Clover had begun to write it off so long as he didn’t hurt anyone. Tezz set off into the woods, keeping to the shadows under the low light of the half moon. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg was walking through the wilderness with his demon companion, trying to make their way back to the camp. “I’m telling you Nala, I think we took a wrong turn some where.” He said as some tall grass brushed past his legs. “What did that lady say, right at the elm tree, right? Or was it left at the elm tree?” Greg asked now confused. “Okay, I think it’s safe to say we’re lost now.” '''The Warden: Wonderful, the Warden said dryly. I told you to pay close attention to her while I was taking care of that mage. Just keep moving east; we’ve gone south far enough. We have to be getting close to something. Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezz heard the intruder before he could see them, he threw his back to a tree and flexed his hand. He stretched out his mind to brush up against theirs, prodding to see if they were friendly. ''Demon. He retracted quickly, throwing up a shield around his conscience as the Archon taught him to do. Taking a deep breath he threw his arm around the tree first, casting ice spears at the figure. Questions can come later. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg was barely able to make out the shine of the ice crystals as moon light struck them. He quickly rolled to the right to dodge them, all the times master Sayuki had thrown rock at him paying off now. “Woah easy there man,” he called out into the night his hands raised in surrender. “We don’t want any trouble.” '''The Warden: Greg, don’t talk to him!! Fight back!! Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezz scowled as the figure dodged the ice. He made his voice into a primal yell. '“Stay back demon!” He raised his hand again and turned the footing below the man to ice before charging forward. Greg Ericson: '''The ice would have been a problem for another person but again his master had trained him in balance and foot work for all terrains. He quickly pulled his sword out and said. “Look, whoever you are I’m just trying to get home. I don’t wanna fight you.” '''The Warden: He knows. The Warden concentrated on radiating heat from his feet, melting the ice beneath his footing wherever he stepped. She had to use utmost caution now that their assailant knew what he was dealing with. Tezzeret Verdile: ''Does he know about the demon inside him?'' The thought ran through his mind as he lashed out low with his foot, sliding along the ice to carry his momentum. Greg Ericson: '''Greg tripped and fell onto his back. He quickly rolled to his right and popped up onto his feet. “I’m sorry I have to do this man, but if you won’t listen to reason, then maybe you’ll listen to to steel!” With that he charged at the unknown man and attempted to do what he did back at the village, only this time with much less power behind it. '''The Warden: '''The blade swiped across the ground like a match striking, and the metal heated once more, sending a puff of hot air and sparks spiraling outwards. The brief glow lit up Greg’s face, whose eyes shone with the presence of…something else. The sword lifted higher. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz made a swirling motion with his arms, the snow creating a wall between him and his assailant. He dodged left behind a tree, keeping his mind shielded and attempting to make himself invisible. '''Greg Ericson: '''With him gone Greg made a run for it. “My Gods this guy is nuts.” He said as he ran. '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura put out the sword and swept the area. '''I do not agree; I believe we are unknowing trespassers. Be on your guard. Tezzeret Verdile: ''Absconding so quickly demon?'' He couldn’t let another demon infiltrate the rebellion, not after the chaos the Warden had caused. He inhaled deeply and flexed his shoulders outward, sending as much energy towards where he could sense his fleeing target. He created a wall of ice, with the trees as ballasts, fencing in his prey. Tezzeret advanced, attempting to use his astral form to make himself appear more intimidating. This possessed has to be put down. Greg Ericson: '''Seeing the astral form he called out. “Wait are you some kind of demon? Nala do you know this guy?” '''The Warden: Greg! she hissed, don’t just say… Oh, blast it all. Let it come. The fire started up again, and the Warden tensed, preparing for the man before them to make a move. She started trying to worm her way inside of his mind, past his defenses. He knew the basic practice, but he was still only an amateur. Tezzeret Verdile: '''“Demon, me? No, I’m only hunting one.” He brought up his left arm, surging snow around the mans ankles to lock his feet in place. “Show yourself.” '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura rolled her eyes. He asked for it. Focusing, she began superimposing an image of her form around and on top of Greg, her essence racing with red streaks and indigo sparks. Her scarlet eyes narrowed and she folded her arms at the same time Greg did. '''Satisfied, mortal? she said in an echoing and strongly irritated voice. Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz dropped his arms from a fighting stance, and gave a total shrug. “Really? Nalaagura? What the Hel are you… and who is this you’re… I thought you were sneaking up on me, Thor damn it all.” He gave an irritated smirk to the one demon he honestly didn’t expect to see tonight. '''The Warden: '''She ground her teeth together. '''Don’t patronize me. I only need to pass through and return to the rebels’ camp. She flicked her fingers at Greg as she stepped away from him, letting him relax into his own control. This is Greg…my first volunteer vessel, as it so happens. Greg Ericson: 'Greg smiled. “Good to meet you friend. So it appears you have me at a bit of a disadvantage. You know my name but I don’t know yours.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '“I, I’m Tezzeret, but most people call me Tezz. As for you, Nalaagura, it’s the middle of the night and you’re creeping through the woods. This boy looks exhausted, come on, you can rest a night at my cottage.” He motioned for the pair to follow him while muttering obscenities under his breath. '''The Warden: '''She saw what Greg was thinking. '''No. Absolutely not. I can sustain you long enough for us to reach the rebels… Nala trailed off, feeling a bit guilty. He did seem very tired. Greg Ericson: '''“Aw come on Nala,” He complained. "We’ve been walking all day, it’s night, I doubt we’ll find another village before we get back to the camp, and I don’t really feel like sleeping in the dirt without the usual camping equipment.“ '''The Warden: '''Nala pressed her lips together. She’d gladly spend a night anywhere but here, with this character, but she had Greg to think about besides herself. '''One night, she grumbled. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled. "Thanks, Nala. I love yoooouuu.” He then began to follow behind tezz towards his cottage, all the while a thought nagging him at the back of his brain. “Tezz, Tezz, why does that name sound familiar?” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Greg Ericson Category:The Warden